


【浩翰深海】冬至要吃饺子吖

by HELLOshenshen



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELLOshenshen/pseuds/HELLOshenshen
Kudos: 1





	【浩翰深海】冬至要吃饺子吖

冬至了，优奈九只小动物难得睡个懒觉，能在家待一天。  
管栎老大哥是第一个起床的，但是起来也八点多了。懒得做饭了，他在冰箱里翻了一根火腿肠吃了，又喝了几口水，然后认命地上楼去叫其他小动物起床。  
“宥维，起床了。”管栎走进陈宥维和夏瀚宇的房间，扯开陈宥维蒙在头上的被子，叫他起床。脑性男是最听话的一个，听到管栎叫他，也没赖床，晃了晃脑袋就爬起来了。  
管栎见他起来了，就走到夏瀚宇床边，“老夏，起来了！”  
夏瀚宇把被子裹得紧了紧，声音闷闷的，“是小夏。”  
“好，小夏赶紧起。”管栎无奈地笑了笑，又叫了一次，然后转战别的卧室。

“希希，希希，起床了。”管栎走到李振宁和何昶希的房间，把何昶希叫醒。  
何昶希醒了，但是没起，“希希要再睡一会儿。”  
“希希别撒娇，今天大家都要早起，有集体活动。”  
“什么活动嘛，要起这么早。”何昶希嘟囔着，但还是起来了。  
管栎走到隔壁床前，推了推床上的人，“杨杨，起床了。”

别问为什么胡春杨在李振宁的床上，问就是李汶翰和李振宁在一起之后让他们换了卧室。

迷糊小羊醒了，揉了揉眼睛，老老实实地起了床。  
管栎欣慰地去了三人卧室。  
嘉羿抱着自己的小红毛衣睡得正香。管栎走到他床边，毫不客气地掀了他的被子，“黄嘉新，起床！”  
嘉羿翻了个身，把自己往被子里埋。管栎干脆抱起他的被子扔到自己床上，“赶紧起床，不起床就别吃饭了！”  
管栎说完走到姚明明床边，“明明，起来了，不起掀被子了啊！”  
“别掀，裸着呢。”姚明明老老实实坐起来穿衣服。  
管栎对两人表现十分满意，就剩一间卧室了，他深吸一口气，朝着李汶翰和李振宁的卧室走去。

推开门，他俩果然睡的一张床。管栎感觉自己呼吸之间鼻腔里充斥着狗粮的气息。稍微思考了一下，管栎决定把李汶翰叫起来。  
“汶翰，起床了。”李汶翰没动静。  
“汶翰，就剩你们没起了。”李汶翰把李振宁搂紧了。  
看来只能使出自己的大招了。管栎眼睛一瞪，在李汶翰耳边说:“你的深深丢了。”  
李汶翰立马坐了起来，“不可能，深深这么爱我。”然后看了看旁边睡觉的李振宁，静下心来。  
管栎拍了拍李汶翰的肩膀，“你负责把深深叫起来，我先下去了。”说完就走出了卧室。他怕再不走，狗粮都能吃撑。

李汶翰看着管栎走出去，然后揉了揉身边小考拉的脑袋，“深深，起床了。”  
李振宁皱了皱眉头，“哥哥再让我睡会儿。”  
“那等我洗漱完再叫你。”李汶翰在自家小考拉嘴唇上偷了个香，然后翻身下床。他怕再不下去就忍不住了。

管栎走到厨房，和了一盆面放在柜台上，然后调饺子馅儿。小动物们洗漱完陆续走到客厅，看着管栎忙忙碌碌的。  
“哇哦，今天要吃饺子吗？”嘉羿跑进厨房，挂着一脸憨笑问管栎。  
“是啊，今天冬至，咱们吃饺子。”管栎继续调馅儿。  
“栎栎你真好，还给我们包饺子。”姚明明一脸幸福的笑容。  
“你们别高兴太早了，我把面和好了，调好馅儿，然后大家一起包。”  
管栎的话引来小动物们一阵哀嚎。  
“希希不会包饺子。”  
“新新也不会。”  
……  
“停！我知道你们不会，我教你们。”管栎打断小动物的抱怨，“我自己不可能包九个人吃的饺子。”  
“行了行了，等会儿我们一起跟栎栎学。”陈宥维站出来打圆场。  
“我要吃蛋炒饭。”一直没说话的夏瀚宇突然出声说道。  
“老夏，今天冬至，咱吃饺子。吃完饺子切个西瓜好吧？”陈宥维提议。  
“那行。”

东西差不多都准备好了，李汶翰和李振宁在楼梯上慢慢悠悠地走下来。  
小动物们已经见怪不怪了。“赶紧，就差你们两个了。”管栎招呼他们过来。  
等大家都坐好了，管栎说:“我先擀饺子皮儿，然后教你们包饺子。今天午饭就是这些饺子，包不完我们就只能饿着了。”  
“是！都听管老师的！”嘉羿喊道。  
“必须的必！”  
……  
“GPS！”

“行了行了，看好了。”管栎拿起一张饺子皮放在手心，用筷子夹了馅儿放在饺子皮中心，然后把饺子包好，捏出一个个漂亮的褶儿。“怎么样？会了吗？”  
“不会！”  
“不会！”  
“再来一个！”  
……  
管栎看着聒噪的小动物，叹了口气，“那我再包一个，你们看好了。”说完又上手包了一个。  
“好难哦，希希还是不会。”何昶希噘着嘴抱怨。  
“我也不会。”李振宁说。  
“深深不会那我也不会。”李汶翰紧接着说。然后收获了队友们羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神。

“一人拿一张饺子皮先包着，实在不会我再教。”管栎无奈。

然后，八个人一人拿了张饺子皮，开始了包饺子的挑战。

“栎栎，你看我这个裂了。”嘉羿拿着一个漏了陷儿的饺子。

“你放的馅儿太多了，撑破了。以后少放点儿馅儿。”

“栎栎，看看我这个！”姚明明拿着一张饼叫管栎过来。

“你这个用了两张饺子皮吧？没事儿，问题不大，倒也能吃。”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅。”胡春杨笑出声。

管栎走到胡春杨身边，“杨杨，你包的怎么样了？”

“你看。”胡春杨举着自己包的饺子。

“还不错，挺好。”

“哇哦，深深你包的好好看！”小动物们听到李汶翰兴奋的声音，纷纷转头去看李振宁包的“饺子”。李振宁羞红了脸，打了李汶翰一下，“胡说什么呢！”

小动物们又低头专注自己的饺子。搞不懂搞不懂，也许，情人眼里出大厨？

“行了行了，希希，还有老夏，过来跟我一起擀饺子皮。”管老师发话了。没办法，这俩人饺子包的，让人看了能自闭。

分好工，大家就开始认真了，毕竟再不快点儿包他们就连午饭也吃不了了。

饺子包的挺顺利的，除了希希和老夏擀破了许多饺子皮，明明用了两倍的皮去包饺子，嘉羿扯破了一些饺子皮，还有李汶翰和李振宁打情骂俏弄了一身面粉，其余都挺好的。

“大功告成！”管栎喊道。心累啊，一个个的都不让人省心，然后赞许地看了看胡春杨和陈宥维，还是这俩可靠。  
奋斗了这么久，大家脸上都沾上了面粉，去厨房洗了洗手和脸，然后把包好的饺子端到厨房下锅煮了。管栎照看着锅里的饺子，其余的小动物把碗端到餐厅，然后乖巧地坐在椅子上等饺子出锅。  
“饺子熟了，过来端。”管栎在厨房喊道。餐桌上的小动物们跳起来跑到厨房，端了几盘饺子还有管栎调好的几碗蘸料。  
“开饭了！饿死我了！”嘉羿迫不及待地夹了一个饺子往嘴里塞，“呼～烫死我了。”  
“慢点儿吃，够吃的。”管栎无奈地说，“怎么样？好吃吗？”  
“好吃好吃，管大厨一出手就知有没有。”  
“深深，啊～吃一个。”李汶翰夹了一只饺子凑到李振宁嘴边。李振宁把饺子吃掉，“好吃。”  
“嘿嘿，多吃点儿，你太瘦了。”李汶翰说着又给他夹了一只，“养胖了手感好。”李振宁听了瞪了他一眼。  
其余小动物眼观鼻鼻观心，不听不听，王八念经。

九个大男孩把饺子都吃光了，一个个撑得肚子圆滚滚的。自觉地把碗洗了，然后大家就瘫在了沙发上休息了休息，消了消食。  
“深深，汶翰，开黑吗？”嘉羿瘫着提议。  
“来！”李振宁跃跃欲试。  
“不行！深深，你说今天下午陪我的。”李汶翰噘嘴控诉。  
“这不是陪你打游戏嘛？”  
“不行！”李汶翰拉着李振宁上了楼。  
“诶，你们就把我扔了啊！”新新委屈，新新喊出来。

“我要吃西瓜。”夏瀚宇突然说道。

“冰箱里有，自己去拿。”管栎累得不想动。

夏瀚宇起身从冰箱里拿出来半个西瓜，又拿了只勺子挖着吃。

“希希困了，回房间睡觉了。”何昶希起身回卧室。

“我也回去看柯南了。”胡春杨跟着何昶希上了楼。

“嘿嘿，我回房间打个电话。”姚明明也上去了。

“栎栎，今天辛苦了，累了就回房间休息休息吧。”陈宥维对管栎说。

“哎呀，你们这群孩子不好带啊～”管栎起身回房。

“老夏，西瓜吃完收拾好。”陈宥维嘱咐，“我也回去了。嘉羿你也上去吧。”

夏瀚宇看着陈宥维和嘉羿上去，默默地吃完了西瓜，收拾好回了房间。

“老夏回来了啊，休息休息吧。”陈宥维看见夏瀚宇回来了关心道。  
“嗯。我先打个电话，你休息吧。”

“杨杨你不是回来看柯南吗？怎么开视频通话了啊？”  
“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅。”

“栎栎回来了啊，休息休息吧，你今天辛苦了。”嘉羿躺在床上打王者，看管栎回来关心了一下，“明明，小点声音，栎栎要休息了。”姚明明听了点了点头，低声打电话。

“深深，赶紧长胖点儿，手感好。”李汶翰把李振宁压在床上，捏了捏他的腰。  
“别乱摸，我累了，睡觉。”李振宁把李汶翰从身上推下去。  
“那行，睡醒了再说。”李汶翰搂着李振宁进入梦乡。


End file.
